When you die
by Fizzwizzler
Summary: After a strange string of events Light finds out where he goes after death. At first it seems like pure hell, until he begins to fall for a certain green haired fairy. LightxCosmo. Au. Complete crack. Slash/yaoi. M to be safe and for later chapters.


**AN: So I lost internet and asked my third wife what I should write. And this is what she told me. So I am determined to make this story work!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, or Death Note. I do in fact co-own this crack idea. So suck it!  
**

**Warning: Contains cursing, violence, vomiting, mild to moderate sexual situations, and the occasional yaoi/ slash/ BL.**

* * *

When You Die

Chapter one- Defiantly in Hell

_"Show me a sane man and I will cure him for you." _-Carl Gustav Jung

* * *

"No, Misa! I swear if you don't start listening to me then I will hang up!" I yelled into the phone angrily. Sometimes I swear this girl makes me want to kill innocent people!

"_But Light! We've been going out for a year and we need to take another step in our relationship_!" Misa whined pathetically.

"Yeah? And what will happen if we don't" I asked with venom in my voice.

"_Well according to Cosmo, if we don't move in together than our relationship with come crumbling to the ground!_"

"Cos I really care what Cosmo thinks." I said under my breathe as I hung up on the annoying model. Did she not realize that I was only pretending to go out with her to hide my relationship with -

"I'm on a boat mother fuck-"

"I swear to god Misa, this had better be good!" I yelled angrily into the phone.

"_Light-kun._" A mellow voice that could never belong to Misa cooed into the phone.

"Oh, sorry L. I was just arguing with Misa and I thought she was calling back." I said as I took a deep sigh. Finally somebody that I cold be myself around, "God, I miss you."

"_Yes, about that._" L said in a voice that showed that this was not a pleasure call, but one merely of business. "_It appears that while I was on my trip to England I have run into an old acquaintance and we have rekindled the relationship that we had been indulged in before I moved to work on the Kira case._"

"A-are you breaking up with me?" I asked as my world began to shatter around me.

"_It would appear so. Good bye Light-kun._" And then the line went dead.

"What the fuck?! " I yelled into the phone. Getting irritated at myself and knowing that id I sat still any longer I would punch something so I decided that a walk would be a good idea. And so, I headed outside and into the lovely streets of Tokyo. Well it was lovely until about two minutes into my walk when it started down pouring. What else can fucking go wrong?! And that was when I could hear the loud roar of thunder from behind me. Crap! Looking around I saw that a flash of lightning would go off every few seconds.

Of course, seeing as how I was wearing a studded belt, I was the perfect conductor of electricity today!

And that's when I felt it. My heart raced so fast I thought it would rip through my chest, my brain went into overdrive showing all the critical points in my life, I could feel the hard wet ground on my back, Then the world world around me went black.

-  
-

"Why isn't he waking up?" An annoyingly high pitched voice asked.

"I think he is, he's just ignoring us." Another, much deeper voice asked.

"What does this button do?!" A hyperactive male's voice asked. Next think I knew, millions of alarms were going off along with a collection of bright flashing lights that caused my eyes to pop open in surprise. "Hey look! He's awake!" Looking around I saw a woman with pink hair and eyes wearing a yellow shirt and black pants, a man with green hair and eyes wearing black pants and a white shirt with a black tie, and a large muscled man in camouflage pants and a green shirt with a white crew cut. And they were all floating. And they all had crowns floating just above their heads.

"Where am I?" I spoke what my mind was screaming.

"The Fairy world!" The green haired man yelled in the same voice that caused all the noise and lights.

"The what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. This couldn't be real. I was probably just in a coma and this was all just a dream.

"See when you use a death note, after you die, you come here." The pink haired woman tried to explain to me. But only one thing caught my attention.

"I'm dead?" I asked as I looked at the three others in the room.

"Yeah, you got electrocuted! It was all like -BUZZ- and -Cabam-! Really fun to watch." The Green haired man shouted again.

"But Ryuk said that after using the death note I wouldn't be able to go to heaven or hell." I said once I got over the fact that I was apparently dead.

"You are not in heaven of hell. You are in the Fairy world." The large man said in his overly deep voice that had a slight german accent to it.

"No, I'm defiantly in hell." And the world went dark again.

* * *

Short, but I think it was a good start to the series. So let's hope that my chocolate bear can keep me inspired with this one!

Please review because it fills my small heart with happiness!


End file.
